45 Second Solos
" " is the twenty-ninth episode of the fourth season of Dance Moms. It is scheduled to air September 23, 2014. Synopsis The theme of Abby's Annual Dance Concert is an emotional tribute to her mother; Abby gives each of the girls 45 seconds to prove that they deserve a solo; Abby replaces Chloe with Kamryn. Event Attended June 27th & 28th, ALDC Recital/Concert, Hillman Theater Concert Title: The Story of Maryen Lorrain: One for the History Books Weekly Dances Abby Lee Dance Company *New Group Dance: "Heist" (genre: Jazz) *Group dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Mackenzie, and another dancers: "Birds of a Feather" (genre: Acro) *Group dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Mackenzie, and another dancers: "America Gone" (genre: Jazz) *Group Dance with Nia, Maddie, Mackenzie, and younger dancers: "Little Party" (genre: Jazz) *Group Dance with Maddie, Mackenzie, and younger dancers: "Blame It On The Boogie" (genre: Tap) *Group Dance featuring Maddie and another dancers: "Prayer" (genre: Lyrical) *Group Dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Toy Box" (genre: Specialty) *Group Dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Blue Suede Shoes" (genre: Hip-hop) *Group dance: "Welcome To Havanna" (genre: unknown) *Senior Group Dance: "Garland Waltz" (genre: Pointe) *Senior Group Dance: "" (genre: Hip-hop) *Payton, Ryleigh, and Auriel trio: "All I Need" (genre: Jazz) *Mariah Aivazis, Ryleigh, and Auriel trio: "Explosion" (genre: Contemporary) *Maddie, Hope, and Katherine trio: "Pas De Troix" (genre: Pointe) *Kendall and Ryleigh duet: "Too Young" (genre: Lyrical) *Brooke K. and Auriel duet: "For The Better" (genre: Lyrical) *Brooke K. and Mackenzie duet: "Big Finish" (genre: Specialty) *Auriel solo: "Purple Rain" (genre: Contemporary) *Brooke K. solo: "Beautiful Like Me" (genre: Jazz) *Payton solo: "Serial Killer" (genre: Jazz) *Ryleigh solo: "Without A Word" (genre: Specialty) *Selah Curran solo: "Crazy Feet" (genre: Tap) *Mariah Aivazis solo: "That’s Crazy" (genre: unknown) *Keara Sweeney solo: "Living in the Shadows" (genre: unknown) *Makayla Clark solo: "Yacht Club Swing" (genre: unknown) *Ian Schmoke solo: "Words" (genre: unknown) *Sarah Hunt solo: "" (genre: unknown) *Repeated group dances: **"Girlz Night Out" (re-titled "GNO") (genre: Jazz) (seen in Welcome Back... Now Don't Get Too Comfy) **"Just Another Number" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Two Can Play This Game) **"Free at Last" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in No One is Safe) **"Red With Envy" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Blame It on the New Girl) **"Frost" (genre: Lyrical) (seen in Decisions Decisions) **"Playing with Matches" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in The Understudies) *Repeated duets/trios: **Kendall and Maddie duet: "Bodies Electric" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't) *Repeated solos: **Nia solo: "Down to the River" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Wingman Down) **Nia solo: "Goodbye Maya " (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Another One Bites the Dust) **Maddie solo: "The Game of Love" (genre: Tap) (seen in Sister Showdown) **Maddie solo: "Happiness" (genre: Lyrical) (seen in Chloe Gets Revenge) **Kendall solo: "Demand Applause" (re-titled "Clap Your Hands") (genre: Jazz) (seen in Two Can Play This Game) **Kendall solo: "Not Just Another Pretty Face" (genre: Lyrical) (seen in 3 Soloists, One Star) **Mackenzie solo: "Dark Side" (genre: Acro) (seen in No More Crybabies) **Kamryn solo: "Fate" (genre: Lyrical) (seen in Presenting My New Team) Trivia *New group dance about a jewelry heist. *Chloe was in a boot and did not participate in the concert. *In a trio, Payton's bra top broke. *June 29th, Hyland Meet and Greet in Atlanta. *Since the Showcase this year was dedicated to Abby's Mom, Maddie and Mackenzie might have performed the solos they did that were dedicated to her (Mackenzie's unseen solo Little Angel and Maddie's solo Come to The Cabaret). Links *Group Dances **Heist **"Free At Last" **"Red With Envy" **"Frost" **"Prayer" **"Little Party" **"America Gone" **"Birds of a feather" **Senior Company Hip Hop Group Dance **"Just Another Number" **"GNO" **"Toy Box" (ALDC Minis) **"Playing with Matches" *Duets/Trios **Maddie, Hope and Katherine trio "Pas De Troix" **Brooke K. and Mackenzie duet "Big Finish" **Maddie and Kendall duet "Bodies Electric" *Solos **Maddie's solo "Happiness" **Maddie's solo "The Game Of Love **Kendall's solo "Clap Your Hands" **Kendall's solo "Pretty Tragedy" **Mackenzie's solo "Dark Side" ***A clip of Kenzie's solo "Dark Side" that includes the beginning (the other one does not) **Nia's solo "Goodbye Maya" **Payton' solo "Serial Killer" **Kamryn's solo "Fate" *Other **Curtain Call **Girls dancing to "It's a Girl Party" Image Gallery To view the image gallery for '" ", [[ /Gallery|'''click here]].'' References Category:Episodes Category:2014 Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Trios Category:Duets Category:Kamryn Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Nia Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Payton Is In Category:Payton Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:Contemporary Category:Jazz Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Tap Category:Hip Hop Category:Specialty Category:Ballet Category:Pennsylvania Category:Pittsburgh Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Category:No Competition Category:September Episode Category:ALDC Showcase Category:Guest Stars Category:Sarah Hunt Solos